A Title That I'll Make Later
by PixelSpecibus
Summary: WARNINGS/RATINGS: M: Violence and Language. TW: Physical/Emotional Abuse SUMMARY: In which Dirk is over protective and finally lost it.


**CHAPTER ONE: Snapped**

**DIRKS POV:**

It's been a long day. You have a fucking headache and to be honest you're pretty irritable right now.

You walk into your apartment and fell on the couch, you swear this headache is getting worse. You check your phone and see no messages. None from Jane. Dave, Roxy or Jake. Thats odd.

You turn on the TV and one of Jakes favorite movies is on. Even though you two always watch movies, you don't actually watch them. You watch Jake, he's just really cute when he laughs and stuff. Your headache snapped you out of your mindless thoughts and made you groan, grabbing your head. You go from watching one of these shitty movies to about 6 of them. You were to irritable to do anything else. You just kind of feel unnecessarily angry.

Well. Its been like 7 hours since you got off of work. Where the hell is Jake? You grab your phone and text him.

"Yo, Jake, where are you?"

You wait for an answer, there wasn't one.

You end up waiting longer than expected and you got even more annoyed. You talked to him about answering your texts.

It may seem a bit controlling but who knows what could happen to him.

It's been 10 hours since you got off.

Okay, now you're kind of pissed. You guess you're going to have to talk to him again.

You hear the door slowly creak open. He cautiously walks in.

"Where the fuck were you."

You already know that he flinched.

"I. Um."

"Answer the fucking question." The question came out a bit too harsh, but you didn't care. All you care about right now is keeping your temper.

"I just went out-"

"Went out huh." You start, slowly standing up. "I texted you three hours ago. So, I'm guessing you were to busy to answer. Right?" You say, adding venom to the last word.

He scoffed. "Not this again."

"Not what again? Not "Making sure my boyfriend is safe" again!?" Your headache slightly worsens.

Before he said anything else. You started up again. "Do I have to make a curfew for you!? Are you that irresponsible!?" You raise your voice.

"Don't you raise your voice at me! You sound like my older sister. I don't always have to tell you everything. And you know I forget to do things a lot. And I can obviously defend myself and you KNOW it!" He emphasized the last part.

Jesus Christ, Why does he have to be so hard headed sometimes?

"What so you don't want me to care what happens to you?"

"I didn't say that. I just want you to know that you need to back off a bit." He glares up at you, and poking your chest hard.

"Damn it, Jake. It's not that fucking easy." You grab his wrist, maybe a bit too hard.

He attempts to pull away but it was no use. "Let me go." He says sternly.

"No."

" Let me go this instant!" He yells. You tighten your grip, he winces. Then shoves you with his other hand.

Your head is just pounding right now.

You feel as if you might pass out or something worse.

It's all a blur now- theres yelling, shoving, then eventually you hear your vase brake then the yelling stops. You hear a few whimpers.

You yell something, you don't even know what you said...But when your headache dies down a bit, you start to focus.

Jake is on the floor, with his hand covering his seemingly bloody nose.

"You bastard." You hear his sob.

Wait. What the fuck did you just do!?

"Hey, Jake, I-" You go over to where he is and try to help him up.

"Don't fucking touch me." He said, swatting your hand away. You notice that you have scratches on them.

He gets up and storms out the apartment. And you just watch.

What did you do?

What did you just do?

You've been pacing around the apartment for five minutes now. Your phone rings, its roxy.

You pick it up.

"Dirk. How dare you!"

You didn't say anything.

"This isn't like you. Why would you punch Jake?"

'Wait what.' you thought.

"Was it out of anger?-"

You interrupted. "No. I didn't mean to, oh god I don't know what happened. We were just arguing and-"

"You lost your temper didn't you?" She asked

You didn't answer. No. Striders never lose their cool.

"I knew that would happen someday."

You would ask for help but, damn it, its not easy for you to ask for help.

"I'm going to try to talk to him, if he will only talk to you, tell him im so fucking sorry. I'll punch myself in the face to make it even- no don't tell him that part. Fuck. Just.- I have to go. Bye." You hang up.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you fucked up.

**This is most likely 1/9+ AUs i have of dirkjake-**

**This is so random, sorry! if you want me to continue just say so!**

**Im sorry for not publishing the hetalia "To create a monster" fic, i finished like another two chapters**

**im been off of this site for so long...whoops**


End file.
